Careless Whisper
by Silver Spider
Summary: Beka reflects on the night


Disclaimer: Andromeda and it's characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. The song "Careless Whisper" is George Michael's not mine. Again I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.  
  
Summery: Beka reflects on the night  
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Author's Note: Okay the idea for this was building for a long time, but now I'm trying this as a story. This is a Tyr/Beka songfic. Yes this is romance. I know it's strange but please give it a chance. You never know, you might like it. I welcome all comments. Please comment. This is also the first time I did a short fanfic under 20 pages, so comment on that Please pay attention to the words of the song, they are important to the story  
  
Careless Whisper  
By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)  
  
The light in the Obs. Deck was pleasantly dim as Beka leaned on the rails and looked out of the huge window into space. As a child, Beka had always thought the universe was black. Now she knew better. Space was filled with bright stars, burning with a deep, rhythmic fire. They reminded her of something else, but Beka couldn't remember exactly what it was.  
She turned around and looked around the room. Only a night ago the room was filled with the smell of steamed vegetables and grilled steak. There was a small square table set for two and covered with a silky white cloth. On each end stood a pair of white porcelain plates lined with a thin circle of gold. At the left side of each plate was a pair of silverware: a knife and a fork. At the right of each plate was a tall sleek glass of champagne. A dark blue cloth napkin was neatly spread on her lap. There was something else in the center of the table and around it, but Beka couldn't see what it was.  
That night the room was also filled with a dim pleasant light, but it was different. That night the light was natural and held some sort of warmth. A fire. Like the stars. Now she remembered. There were candles, maybe a dozen of them, some around the table and two in its center. They had silver candleholders that reflected their light and sent them all throughout the room. The light of the candles burnt like the stars, not only as light but as heat, warming the universe and melting frozen hearts.  
Beka blinked and the room returned to its original state, cold and empty. She sighed and her attention once again focused on the stars. Then something else floated into her thoughts. A face, usually serious but that night somehow softer and relaxed. Tyr.  
Beka found it hard to believe that he was the same person she had met over six month ago. The man she'd met was cold and emotionless. The man she'd met didn't chose sides and didn't care about anyone but himself. Tyr had certainly changed since then. At least it seemed like it that night when warm candle glow cast shadows across his face. He spoke in a soft soothing tone that made it easy to forget about their mission, about all their problems. That night, he made it so easy to forget that he was Nietzschean and she was human.  
What was it that she felt when he said he could never be with a human woman? Was it disgust because he assumed humans were inferior? Pity? Or even regret? Why would she feel regret? It wasn't like Beka was interested in him, or was she?   
Tyr was certainly a very impressive figure and not just physically. There was something about him, a ring of mystery. Sometimes Beka would catch a strange look of sorrow pass over his face. A mysterious look with hidden meanings. And even thought Beka felt hurt by his comment, she supposed that she couldn't really blame him. Tyr was Nietzschean and had his own ideals. Plus being alone for twenty years was another factor that contributed to his unique personality. Tyr had seen more death in his life then she could ever imagine.  
Beka was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door slide open and heavy steps enter the Obs. Deck. A shadow stepped into the room and Beka only noticed it when a voice sounded through the room.  
"Rebecca?"  
Her heart slammed against her ribs. The voice. If it wasn't for that night, she wouldn't have known where to place it. It was a deep, masculine, but soft voice. Beka didn't have to turn to see who it was. Deep steps echoed as Tyr came up and rested his arms on he rails next to her. For a moment they stood in silence, then Tyr spoke.  
"I apologize," he finally said.  
This was not what Beka had been expecting. A Nietzschean, especially Tyr, never admitted when he was wrong. This was very out of character for Tyr. Of course he wasn't the only one acting out of character.  
"For what?" she asked revealing no hint of emotion.  
"For being an insensitive cad," Beka almost laughed but stopped herself, "I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I did not mean to insult you, Rebecca"  
"Tyr, look..." she started but he raised a finger to her lips to hush her.  
"Please hear me out," Tyr implored, "when it comes to dealing with other Nietzscheans, it's simple for me because I can always predict their reaction to anything I say. We rely on logic and reason for our decisions. Emotions are not a part of that equation. As I saw, humans are different. I didn't fully realize that until last night."  
Beka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too. I...I don't understand Nietzscheans," Tyr raised an eyebrow. "I really don't. I mean I understand your survival idea, but beyond that I don't understand how an enter race can be based on a life without emotions. So what you said might be okay if you were around other Nietzscheans, but it's not okay when you're around me."  
"I understand that now," Tyr nodded, "allow me to make it up to you."  
"How?" Beka was intrigued.  
Tyr's lips curved in a mischievous smile as he pulled out a disk. "Our dinner ended rather...abruptly," he inserted the disk into a computer, "and we never got the chance to dance."  
"Dance?" Beka smiled.  
He pressed a button and instantly an old Earth song began to play.  
  
"I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind the silver screen  
And all its sad good-byes,"  
  
Beka smiled. She knew the song and the lyrics were very appropriate for the situation. Tyr extended his hand to her, and she placed her hand in his.  
  
"I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you,"  
  
Wordlessly, she stepped into his strong arms and rested her head against his shoulder. The first sensation she felt was the cold feel of his chain mail. Then as his arms curled around her, holding her close, Beka could suddenly feel warmth radiating from his body. She closed her eyes and simply let the gentle sway of the music overtake her.   
  
"Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find,"  
  
Tyr drew in a deep breath, enjoying the simple touch of another being. I have no idea where this is going. I don't know even know myself anymore, he thought. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste this chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you  
Never without your love,"  
  
Beka felt the light breath gently hit the top of her head, and she opened her eyes for a moment. "What are you thinking?" she whispered, closing her them again.  
  
"Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay,"  
  
"I don't know," Tyr replied honestly, "I don't know the name for this feeling. Something warm and gentle."  
  
"And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you,"  
  
Beka smiled and looked him in the eyes. They were so beautiful, deep and dark like a pair of black wholes, but shinning with an unknown inner light.  
"It's called love, Tyr," she said, "this feeling is called love."  
  
"(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did is so wrong  
that you had to leave me alone,"  
  
"Really?" he looked down at her, "I did not know that."  
"Then I guess we're both learning," Beka laid her head on his shoulder and they continued dancing into the night as the song played over and over again.   
  
Author's End Note: Okay that must have sounded soooo sappy. I know neither Tyr nor Beka would ever act like that, but I just had to get this story out of my system. Hope you enjoyed it (at least a little)  



End file.
